My Last Love
by kanon rizumu
Summary: sakura mengenang tentang cinta terakhir-nya di coffe shop saat hujan tengah mendera. -FOR SASUSAKU FANDAY!- gaje tingkat akut!


**warning: TYPO-OOC-PLOT GAJE-KAMPUNGAN-CANON(maybe?)**

**genre: romance/hurt-comfort/humor(?)**

**pairing: sasu-saku of course!**

**disclaimer: always masashi kishimoto-sensei!**

**rizumu kanon presents...**

**My Last Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura saat ini sedang termenung di sebuah coffe shop langganannya. Meminum secangkir choco-moca membuat tubuhnya yang kedinginan menjadi lebih hangat, pandangan matanya kemudian beralih keluar jendela bening coffe shop tersebut.

Hujan gerimis masih turun di luar sana. Ya, sakura dari tadi berteduh sekaligus sedang menunggu seseorang di coffe shop itu.

Melihat hujan turun, kenangan sakura saat pertama kali bertemu 'orang itu' jadi terbuka kembali.

**# FLASHBACK #**

Konoha middle school adalah sekolah menengah pertama di pusat kota konoha.

Sakura yang saat itu masih seorang anak kecil yang polos, cukup populer di kelas nya.

Itu karena wajah nya yang putih bersih, terawat dan manis, rambut pink panjang sepinggang nya melambai lembut membuat anak laki-laki di kelasnya banyak yang tertarik pada sakura, tapi hanya sebatas TERTARIK. Karena mereka masih malu-malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka ke gadis yang mereka sukai.

Sakura berteman dekat dengan ino dan tenten. Mereka kemudian membuat sebuah geng yang di beri nama 'merry go-round', sebenarnya itu nama yang aneh untuk di jadikan nama geng. Tapi tak apalah, ini kan sudah menjadi keinginan author *lho?*

Mereka selalu bersama-sama. pergi ke kantin bersama-sama, belajar bersama-sama, ke wc bersama-sama, di panggil guru untuk di omeli juga bersama-sama *lho-lho kok malah ngelantur*.

Tapi begitu lah mereka memang selalu bersama. Hingga suatu hari ada seorang anak pindahan dari sunagakure bernama akasuna sasori yang menarik perhatian sakura. Sakura terpana melihat sasori, mungkin baru kali ini dia merasakan cinta monyet-nya.

.

.

.

Di bawah pohon ginko besar di halaman sekolah konoha, terlihat geng merry go-round sedang memakan bekal mereka masing-masing. Mereka berbincang seputar keseharian mereka. Tiba-tiba sasori berjalan melewati geng tersebut, sakura yang melihat sasori langsung terpaku dan wajahnya memerah. Ino yang curiga lalu bertanya pada sakura.

"sakura~ kau kenapa? Kok wajah mu memerah?" goda ino.

"ti..tidak kok! Mata mu lagi rabun kali!" bantah sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"enak saja! Mata ku ini sehat wal afiat! Setiap hari aku kan minum jus wortel" kata ino pura-pura kesal. Tapi di goda-nya kembali sakura.

"kau, suka anak baru itu kan?" tanya ino.

"eh?!" wajah sakura yang sempat normal kembali merah padam.

"benarkah itu sakura?" tanya tenten antusias.

Sakura yang di berondongi pertanyaan seperti itu kontan menahan malu sambil menutup wajah merahnya dengan ke dua tangannya.

"sudah ah! Kalau kalian tidak berhenti bertanya aku akan memakan semua bekal kalian!" ancam sakura.

Dan seperti nya ancaman ini cukup manjur, terbukti ino dan tenten langsung mengambil bento mereka dan menyimpannya di tempat yang aman. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia tahu teman-teman nya ini rakus soal makanan.

Sakura kembali melirikan matanya ke arah sasori diam-diam. Di lihatnya sasori sedang membaca sebuah buku di bangku kayu halaman sekolah mereka.

'aku rasa, aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh saja..' ucap batin sakura. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan perasaan barunya ini, yah sakura memang baru kali ini menyukai seseorang.

.

.

.

"sakura! Sepupu ku ingin berkenalan denganmu!" di pagi hari ino sudah heboh sendiri mendatangi sakura yang baru saja datang ke sekolah.

"hah? Sepupu-mu yang mana?" tanya sakura dengan wajah innocent-nya.

geng merry go-round memang sering berkumpul di rumah ino walaupun rumah ino tidak terlalu besar namun rumah ino nyaman dan tempat yang cukup strategis untuk menjadi spot mereka berkumpul dan di rumah ino sering kali ada keluarga-nya yang datang berkunjung.

"naman-nya uchiha sasuke, itu lho anak dari pemilik uchiha international corp !" kata ino lagi.

"hah? Memangnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" sakura kemudian mengingat-ngingat keluarga ino yang pernah dia temui secara kebetulan saat dia dan tenten datang bertamu.

"waktu itu kamu ga ngeliat dia, tapi dia ngeliat kamu di dalam kamarku waktu hari..RABU! Ya! Hari rabu kamu dan tenten datang ke rumahku untuk ngerjain PR matematika yang sulit itu kan?"

sakura berpikir sejenak, kemudian mata nya melebar dan menepuk tangannya pelan.

"ah, ya..ya..aku ingat! Tapi kenapa dia ingin berkenalan denganku?" tanya sakura lagi. Ino sweatdrop. Kemudian di sentilnya dahi lebar sakura.

"karena dia menyukai-mu forehead!"

"oh, begitu..." *5 detik kemudian*

"APA!?" sakura terkejut, membelalakan matanya. Ino senyum-senyum sendiri.

"bagaiman mungkin dia menyukai ku kalau kenal saja belum pernah?!" tanya sakura, tidak percaya.

"namanya juga cinta monyet..ga apa-apa kenalan aja dulu sama dia, dia tertarik banget lho sama kamu. Dan kamu tau ga? Kamu satu-satu nya cewek yang baru dia sukai lho! Dia kan populer di sekolahnya!" kata ino lagi.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti apa itu cinta monyet, karena dia sangat polos. Kelewat polos malah. Sakura pun hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Sepertinya otak sakura saat ini sedang loading untuk mencerna semua perkataan ino tadi.

"hari ini kamu datang ke rumahku ya!" kata ino dengan senyuman yang misterius.

Sakura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

.

.

.

Sakura dan tenten saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah ino, tenten sudah tahu perihal sasuke yang menyukai sakura itu. Jadi dia terihat bersemangat, tenten memang gadis yang penuh semangat muda yang membara! *hei itu moto kami! (gai-sensei dan lee)*

Tak lama ino datang dengan seorang cowok di belakangnya. Sakura sedikit terpesona saat melihat cowok itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya sangat tampan, dan terlihat tegas, penuh wibawa namun juga lembut. Rambutnya yang cukup unik sedikit mencuat ke atas malah menambah pesona-nya. Badanya atletis dan tingginya di atas rata-rata.

Tenten saja sampai menganga saat melihat cowok itu.

"nah sakura! Ini sasuke sepupu ku! Ayo, sasuke! Kan kau yang minta di kenalkan pada sakura?" ino kemudian mendorong tubuh sasuke mendekati sakura. Muncul semburat tipis berwarna merah di pipi sasuke. Sepertinya dia juga malu saat melihat sakura.

Sakura juga sedikit canggung namun di coba-nya untuk berkenalan dengan sasuke.

"nama ku haruno sakura, salam kenal!" kata sakura dengan senyuman manis nya.

"uchiha..sasuke.." kata sasuke terbata-bata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, bisasanya dia sangat dingin terhadap setiap gadis, tapi kenapa di dekat sakura dia jadi seperti orang kehilangan muka begini?!

Sejak melihat sakura pertama kali entah kenapa sasuke selalu terbayang-bayang wajah sakura. Karena itu dengan bantuan ino, sasuke sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk sakura. Sasuke akan mengajak sakura kencan dan akan menembaknya pada hari itu juga!

.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya saat dia di ajak kencan ke sebuah restoran mahal milik keluarga uchiha dan lebih mengerikannya lagi, restoran yang berada di pinggir pantai itu sudah di booking oleh sasuke, sehingga hanya ada sakura dan sasuke di restoran tersebut.

Suasana di restoran uchiha ini benar-benar romantis, lampu restoran sengaja di matikan di gantikan dengan lilin ber bentuk bunga dan hati yang di ciptakan sasuke atas saran ino. Belum lagi angin laut yang berhembus dan suara deburan ombak dan tentunya tidak lupa sunset yang indah menambah suasana bertambah romantis.

sebenarnya sakura bingung dengan keadaan 'gelap-gelapan' seperti ini. Awalnya sakura malah mengira, keluarga sasuke tidak sanggup membayar listrik sehingga lampu restoran ini mati.

"kau mau pesan apa sakura?" Tanya sasuke.

Sakura berpikir sejenak sambil melihat menu makanan yang ada di restoran tersebut.

Akhirnya dia pun memutuskannya.

"aku pesan kepiting rebus dan udang saus lada hitam.." kata sakura, tersenyum.

'_NANI?! _itukan makanan yang bisa membuat tubuhku alergi! Tapi...demi sakura aku harus memakannya!' ternyata si bungsu uchiha ini alergi kepiting dan udang! Namundemi rasa cinta-nya kepada sakura sasuke pun sengaja memesan makanan yang sama seperti yang di makan sakura.

30 menit kemudian pelayan datang menyediakan pesanan sakura dan sasuke. Sang pelayan, sempat bingung juga saat tahu sasuke juga ikut memesan makanan laut yang bisa membuatnya alergi itu. Tapi sasuke sudah men-death glare duluan pelayan itu, supaya tidak bertanya yang macam-macam. Pokoknya bagaiman pun juga dia harus tampil keren di depan sakura.

"sakura..apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya sasuke seusai mereka makan, wajah sasuke benar-benar terlihat merah saat ini. Nekat sekali dia menembak sakura yang baru saja dia kenal hari ini. Sakura terlihat tidak terkejut dengan pengakuan sasuke, malah sakura menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"boleh!" kata sakura. Mendengar jawaban yang memuaskan di pihak sakura, sasuke langsung bersyukur kepada kami-sama sebanyak-banyaknya.

'terima kasih kami sama! Terima kasih!' batin sasuke bersyukur.

'asyik, aku dapat teman baru..' batin sakura.

Doeng...ternyata sakura tidak mengerti artinya menjadi kekasih itu artinya mereka akan berpacaran! Dia malah mengira sasuke mau bersahabat dengannya. Sasuke yang dari tadi menahan rasa pusing dan perih di kulitnya berusaha bertahan samapai dia mengantarkan sakura pulang ke rumah nya. Paling tidak rasa sakitnya akibat memakan kepiting dan udang bisa terobati dengan jadian nya sakura dengan dirinya.

Sepulang mengantarkan sakura tiba-tiba kulit putih sasuke memerah dan kepalanya terasa sakit, inilah efek dari alergi makanan yang seharusnya tidak kau makan.

Sungguh malang nasib mu sasuke!

.

.

.

"selamat ya, sakura!" ino memeluk sakura saat mereka di kelas, tenten mengangguk-angguk sambil meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"selamat apa-nya?" tanya sakura, tak lama sakura melihaat sasori baru memasuki kelas kemudian duduk di bangku nya. Lagi-lagi waajah sakura memerah saat menatap sasori.

Mata ino dan tenten langsung ikut-ikutan menuju ke arah tatapan sakura, dan saat melihat yang di pandangi sakura dari tadi adalah sasori ino langsung menyentil dahi sakura lagi

"_ittai!"_ Teriak sakura

"kau ini sudah punya sasuke masih mau sama sasori juga?" tanya ino.

"hah? Sasuke punya aku? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"astaga, sakura! Kemarin kau kan bilang 'boleh' saat sasuke memintanya untuk jadi pacarmu!?" kata tenten.

"APA?! Jadi kekasih itu artinya pacar?! Aduh aku kira 'kekasih' itu bersahabat!" sakura histeris sendiri, ino dan tenten malah sweatdrop.

'kok bisa kami punya sahabat yang kadar kepolosannya mengerikan begini?' tanya ino dan tenten dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil lamborgini silver terparkir di depan gerbang konoha middle school, saat jam pulang sekolah. Sakura, tenten dan ino yang kebetulan keluar paling pertama langsung terkejut melihat ke datangan mobil sport mewah tersebut. Tapi ino segera tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Dan benar saja, seorang cowok dengan seragam sekolah uchiha middle school yang terkenal dengan siswa-siswanya yang kaya dan pintar. Terlihat sedang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah sakura.

"hei, itu sasuke! Sasuke!" ino melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura terkejut melihat sasuke yang datang ke sekolahnya. Apalagi membawa mobil sport yang mahal begitu, memangnya dia sudah punya SIM?

"kau ngapain ke sini? Mau jemput sakura ya?" tanya ino.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan ino, namun wajah datar nya lagi lagi merona merah saat melihat sakura.

" ..sasuke-kun.." sapa sakura dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"hai, sakura. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang hari ini, boleh kan?" tanya sasuke.

Sakura sempat bengong sebentar, tak lama banyak siswa konoha middle school keluar dari gedung konoha middle school. Para siswa sekolah kemudian tersebut menatap kagum ke arah mobil lamborgini milik sasuke sedangkan para siswi nya melihat sasuke dengan tatapan memuja.

Sakura yang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian langsung saja mendorong ino, tenten dan sasuke ke dalam mobil lamborgini sasuke. Dia juga berharap semoga sasori tidak melihat sasuke yang terlihat dekat dengannya.

Sasuke yang tidak tau apa-apa pun akhirnya mengendarai mobilnya menjauhi konoha middle school. Dari dalam mobil sasuke, sakura dapat melihat sasori berjalan meninggalkan konoha middle school, seperti-nya cowok itu tidak terlalu memeperdulikan ada-nya mobil sport mewah tersebut.

Sakura merasa beruntung sasori tidak melihat adegan antara sasuke dan sakura tadi.

Di sisi lain sasuke merasa sikap sakura sangat aneh dia perlu penjelasan dari sakura mengenai perasaanya yang sesungguhnya, tentu nya setelah mengantar ino dan tenten dulu.

.

.

.

ZRAASSHH... Suara hujan terdengar dari dalam mobil yang di kendarai oleh sasuke.

Ino dan tenten sudah lebih dulu di antar sasuke karena sasuke yakin, jika ada mereka berdua, nanti mereka malah menggoda sakura dan sasuke terus.

Jadi lebih baik mereka di singkirkan dulu.

"sakura..aku boleh bertanya tentang suatu hal pada mu?" tanya sasuke saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakura.

"tentu saja boleh sasuke-kun.." kata sakura.

"apa kau benar-benar menyukai ku sakura?" sasuke bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Dia memang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

DEG! Jantung sakura berdetak kencang. Wajah manisnya terlihat gugup dan sasuke tahu itu. Sakura mau saja jujur, tapi dia merasa tidak enak hati pada sasuke yang sudah berbaik hati pada-nya, padahal mereka baru jadian kemarin. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Hujan masih turun cukup deras. Sasuke kemudian memandang sakura lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa dia merasa terikat dengan gadis ini dan tidak ingin melepaskannya ke pada laki-laki mana pun. Tapi mencintai bukan berarti memiliki bukan?

"tidak apa-apa sakura..aku lebih senang kalau kau jujur, ini demi kebahagian mu juga.." kata sasuke pelan dan dalam. Sakura yang memang tidak pandai berbohong akhirnya mengakui persaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"_gomen..gomensai sasuke-kun..." _air mata sakura mulai mengalir, jujur baru kali ini dia merasa sangat jahat karena mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Walaupun ini juga karena dia tidak tahu apa yang di maksud dengan kata 'kekasih', yang di ucapkan sasuke kemarin.

Sasuke kemudian menghela nafasnya dalam, dan mencoba untuk sabar untuk mendengarkan pengakuan sakura.

"kau menyukai pemuda lain?" sasuke bertanya lagi.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Air mata nya masih mengalir perlahan. Sasuke tidak suka dengan pemandangan menyedihkan yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat sakura menangis di depannya? Lebih baik diri nya menjadi biksu(?) dari pada membuat sakura menangis seperti ini.

"aku juga tidak tahu kalau 'kekasih' itu artinya kita pacaran, aku kira itu artinya kita bersahabat.." tambah sakura, jujur.

Sasuke sedikit membelalakan matanya terkejut. sakura tidak tahu artinya 'kekasih'? Jadi kemarin dia benar-benar sudah salah paham! Sasuke kemudian tertawa, tertawa pelan. Dia benar-benar menyukai sakura, kejujurannya, kepolosannya, dan segala hal tentang sakura bisa dia dapatkan dalam sehari saja.

'gadis ini membuatku gila..' ucap sasuke di dalam hati. Tak lama di peluknya sakura, membiarkan sakura tenang di dada bidangnya. Sasuke menepuk kepala sakura pelan.

"aku mengerti persaanmu sakura..jangan menangis kau tidak bersalah, aku lah yang sudah salah paham.." kata sasuke dengan lembut.

"aku hanya berharap untuk kebahagian mu, jika kau mau memutuskan ku, tidak apa-apa.." ucap sasuke lagi.

Tentu berat saat mengatakan hal yang berkaitan 'putus memutus' seperti ini. Sakura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Dia tahu hati sasuke pasti terasa sakit saat ini. Tapi dia tidak mau membuat salah paham seperti ini berkelanjutan dan malah berbuah buruk di depannya.

Sasuke yang masih memeluk sakura kemudian membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang akan selalu di ingat oleh sakura.

"kau tahu sakura? Cinta pertama dan terakhir ku sudah ada di dalam dirimu, karena itu lah aku berharap akan kebahagianmu agar aku juga bahagia..."

**# FLASHBACK END #**

Sakura masih memandang keluar jendela, di lihatnya hujan perlahan berhenti dan matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Sakura kemudian tertawa pelan.

Mengingat 'orang itu' membuat sakura menyadari betapa bodohnya dia dulu.

Dia begitu polos dan naif. Untungnya sikap sakura itu dapat di toleransi oleh sasuke.

Klining..klining..bunyi lonceng kecil pertanda datang-nya seorang tamu di coffe shop tersebut menyadarkan lamunan sakura. Apalagi saat dia mengetahui tamu tersebut adalah 'orang itu'.

"lama menunggu, _koi_?" tanya 'orang itu', kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sekitar 30 menit yang lalu aku baru datang.." sindir sakura dengan senyuman manisnya, 'orang itu' tertawa. Itu artinya sakura sudah lama menunggu.

"_gomen koi, _meeting bersama hyuuga corp tadi berjalan lambat. Tapi hasilnya cukup memuaskan.."

"tidak apa, aku tahu itu.. Hei, aku sudah bertemu dengan ino tadi, kau tahu? saat aku ke rumahnya aku melihat dia sedang mendandani sai, suami nya menjadi perempuan. Aku rasa dia sedang ngidam.." kata sakura kemudian tertawa.

"tadi aku juga sempat melihat tenten sahabatmu, sedang berduaan dengan hyuuga nejii seusai meeting tadi. Mereka terlihat mesra." tambah 'orang itu'

Ino memang sudah menikah dengan seorang pelukis terkenal dan sudah hamil 8 bulan. Sedangkan tenten menjadi seorang atlit anggar yang terkenal se-jepang. Kabarnya dia sedang dekat dengan salah satu keluarga hyuuga, yang bernama nejii.

Sakura sangat bahagia melihat ke dua sahabatnya bahagia. Dan kalau kalian bertanya apkah sakura bahagia, tentu saja dia bahagia.

Bersama orang yang di cintainya saat ini, orang yang akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

"sakura..apa kau ingat ucapan terakhirku saat kau memutuskan ku di dalam mobil?" tanya 'orang itu'.

"hm..kau tahu sasuke-kun? Baru saja aku melamunkan tentang hal itu.." kata sakura, sambil tertawa kecil di ikuti dengan laki-laki uchiha yang di hadapannya saat ini.

ya! orang sedari tadi sakura tunggu adalah suami nya uchiha sasuke.

Sakura sudah menikah dengan sasuke 5 bulan yang lalu.

Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak pernah saling mengontak sejak kejadian salah paham itu. Mereka akhirnya di pertemukan kembali di sebuah coffe shop kecil langganan sakura ini.

Ternyata sejak kejadian itu mereka tidak pernah bisa mencintai orang lain lagi, terutama sakura yang terlambat menyadari perasaanya kepada sasuke.

Dan saat mereka bertemu kembali, tanpa basa-basi sasuke langsung melamar sakura, tentu saja sakura menerima-nya dengan senang hati.

"rasa-nya dulu aku ini bodoh sekali, ya? Sasuke-ku?" gumam sakura.

"kau tidak bodoh sakura.." kata sasuke.

tak lama di majukannya tubuhnya ke arah sakura kemudian di ciumnya bibir sakura dengan lembut. Kontan sakura terkejut dengan sikap sasuke yang tiba-tiba main cium di tempat umum seperti ini, untung saja di dalam coffe shop itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"sasuke-kun..kau.." kata sakura sambil menyentuh bibir nya, wajahnya merah padam.

"kalau kau bodoh, kau tidak mungkin memilihku untuk menjadi cinta terakhir-mu kan?" goda sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil. Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipi-nya pura-pura kesal. Sasuke pun tertawa kembali.

Di dalam coffe shop itu, sebuah kehangatan memancar. Kehangatan antara dua orang yang saling mencintai, mencintai kelebihan dan kekurangan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Kya~** fic 'unmei' belum selesai sudah buat fic gaje kayak gini, berani sekali diri mu! Ahh sudahlah, saya hanya ingin ikut berpartisipasi dalam sasusaku fanday, walaupun terlambat sehari..lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali bukan? He..he..he..

Maaf kalau alur ceritannya gaje, pasaran, tidak berbobot dan kampungan!

Tapi saya membuat fic ini krn dapet inspirasi dr teman saya lho.. Maksudnya dia pernah mengalami cerita cinta seperti yang dia fic yg di atas itu! Tapi ga keselurahannya sih, banyak yang saya rombak. Maaf ya teman! Aku pinjam kisah cinta-mu!

Sekian terima kasih! **HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY!SASUSAKU FOREVER!**

**RIZUMU KANON**


End file.
